Dave and Karkat chat
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: This was a chat I did as Dave and someone else as Karkat. It's a chat where it goes from topic to topic until they just snap at each other. Yaoi referances T for swearing.


Stranger: hey

You: Sup?

Stranger: nothin much

Stranger: sup

You: nothin much, just chillin here with my shitty swords and that shit

Stranger: DAVE I KNOW ITS YOU I CAN SMELL YOUR CHERRY BLOOD

You: ok... Karkey. what the fuck do you want shit for brains?

Stranger: GO FUCK YOURSELF DAVE STAY AWAY FROM TEREZI

You: I was just talking to her a min ago lol. we were about to get into a fight but she left. why u so worried about?

You: afraid i might steal her from you?

Stranger: IM NOT WORRIED

You: or that she might like me more then you do hmm?

Stranger: SHE DOESNT AND YOU KNOW ITTTT

You: whatever

You: see can't resist my Strider swag

You: you can't eigher

You: 8either

You: stupi IPhone

Stranger: SHUT UP STRIDER

You: CRAP!

You: fuck off

Stranger: YOU

You: you...

You: is that all u got karkat?

You: you really are a shitty troll

Stranger: SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SEC

Stranger: MAYBE WE COULD SHAREEE

You: you mean like a three way

Stranger: NO

Stranger: WHAT IS THAT

You: wow Karkat you are into some really fucked up shit

Stranger: NOP IM NOT

Stranger: QUADRANT FLIS

Stranger: *FLIPS

You: really?

You: u wanna be Morals or somethin

You: Kesimisses

You: whatever you trolls call it

Stranger: LIKE FLIP BETWEEN MATESPRITE AND KISMESIS

Stranger: WITH TEREZI

Stranger: I HAVE A BOOK THING THAT EXPLAINS THIS

You: ...dude...

Stranger: WHAT

You: I don't really have feeling for TZ

Stranger: WHAT

You: so you can have her

Stranger: LIAR HOW COULD YOU NOT

You: like dude were friends

You: and dude.

Stranger: BULL SHIT

You: I'm not hetrosexual

Stranger: WHAT IS THAT

You: im gay gay gay gay

You: \supid ass

Stranger: WHAT

You: okay im not gay, I'm bisexual

Stranger: IS THAT A FUCKING HUIMAN THING

Stranger: *HUMAN'

You: no not just a human thing

Stranger: HUH

Stranger: WE DONT HAVE THAT

You: like i think trolls can have it too

Stranger: WE DONT HAVE A CONCEPT OF GENDER

You: yeah, same with me. I don't give a flying fuck

You: so dude, you can have TZ.

You: We're just friends and shit

Stranger: REALLY

Stranger: ... SERIOUSLY

You: yeah

Stranger: YOUR GIVING UP THAT EASILY

You: no.

You: I never tried

Stranger: K

Stranger: WOAH

Stranger: BULL SHIT

You: how can I give up when I wasn't going for here?

You: *her

Stranger: YOU WERE

Stranger: EVERY ONE KNOWSSS

You: sure she has a nice ass and all but I wasn't trying to get with her

Stranger: SO ARE YOU AND JADE A THING

You: dude she's John's sister

You: no

Stranger: what

You: me and John are too good of friends to do that

Stranger: WHAT

Stranger: WOW

Stranger: SO WHO ARE YOU WITH\

You: why would I tell you?

Stranger: TELL ME FUCKER

You: make me shit ass

Stranger: SHITFUCK TELL ME

Stranger: STRIIDERERERERER

You: stop screaming my name for a second. damn i knew you had lungs KK but really now

Stranger: SHITFUCKKKK TEEEEEEEELLLLLL MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

You: suck my monsterous dick Karkat. I won't tell you

Stranger: YOU FIRST YOU PUPPET LOVING SHITFUCKER

You: I hate those damn puppets! they're creepy as fuck

You: and why would I suck something too small to see?

You: I was talking about yours btw

Stranger: WOW I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOURS FCKER

You: i could do it. if i wanted. but i don't. so take it up the ass

Stranger: GO FUCK YOURSELF IN FRONT OF TEREZI AND MATBE YOULL GET SOME FUCKING ASS

You: like she could see

You: i already got a nice piece of ass anyways

Stranger: WHO

Stranger: LIKE I HAVE ANYONE TO TELL

You: you know em

Stranger: K NAME LOOKS

You: dark hair

Stranger: JADE

You: childish looks

You: NO!

Stranger: JOHN

You: ...

Stranger: ITS JOHN I KNEW IT

You: oh did you know he orders

You: alot

Stranger: WAT

You: im not talking about plans to save you guys either ;-)

Stranger: WE WERE DOOMED ANYWAY DIPSHIT

You: maybe if you guys would tell us stright up what is happening then maybe we could save you

You: try trusting other people then yourselves

Stranger: NOWAY

You: then we can beat this game

Stranger: IN HELL

You: and everything will go back to normal'

You: then we don't have to see each other ever again

You: have you guys ever thought of that?

Stranger: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

You: then tell me

Stranger: ITS TOO COMPLICATED FOR SMALL FUCKING MIND

Stranger: BUT BASICALLY OUR TIMELINES ARE DOOMED

You: you really fucking think im really just going to accept that?

You: I'm the fucking knight of time

Stranger: GO TO HELL

Stranger: FUCKING KNIGHT OF TIME MY ASS

You: YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SAVE ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES AND GET BACK TO MY REAL FUCKING LIFE KARKAT!

Stranger: YOU CANT YOUR PLANET IS BLOWN THE FUCK UP

You: maybe just get this through your fucking skull

You: I have nothing left

You: I have nothing to go back to

You: so let me fucking believe that everything will just magicly go back to normal

Stranger: WELL THERE IS A SOLUTION

You: tell me

Stranger: ITS CALLED THE SCRATH SIP SHIT

Stranger: DIP *

Stranger: IM TIRED OF TALKING TO YOU HORSE SHIT

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
